Tyki Mikk
Summary Tyki Mikk is the third disciple of the Noah Family, and his Noah name is Joyd. He represents the "Pleasure" of Noah. He is the brother of Sheril Kamelot and the uncle of Road and Wisely Kamelot. A vagabond in his spare time, he seems to have some title of nobility. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C Name: Tyki Mikk, 3rd Disciple, Noah of Pleasure Origin: D.Gray-Man Gender: Male Age: Around 26 Classification: Superhuman, Noah Clan Powers and Abilities: Natural Noah Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-High), Resistance to Death Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 6, and 8; Reliant on his Noah Memory of Pleasure), Command Over Akuma, Innocence Destruction, Dark Matter Manipulation (Energy Projection and Constructs), Teez (Sentient Energy), Akuma Virus Immunity, Forcefield Creation. Noah's Ark Navigation: Trans-dimensional Technology, Dimension Gate Travel, Choose: Phasing, Selective & Passive Intangibility, Flight, Refusal (Rejection, can remove existing physics principles, Vacuum Creation via rejecting ambient air), Awakened Noah (Increased Strength, Speed, and Durability, Tentacle protrusions with Increased Range, More powerful Dark Matter Projection) Attack Potency: Large Town level via power-scaling Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Road Kamelot and High-level Exorcists) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Town Class Durability: Large Town level via power-scaling Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Longer with energy attacks, Teez, and tentacles. Standard Equipment: Teez Intelligence: Average, high combat applicable intelligence Weaknesses: Innocence Notable Attacks/Techniques: Teez (ティーズ Tīzu): Flesh-eating butterfly golems created from Dark Matter. They can be implanted which allow them to eat his opponents from the inside, which also acts to increase the Teezes numbers. Tyki can carry an undefined number of Teez within his own body without any noticeable side effects with the help of his "Choose" ability. *'Shields': He can grow star-shaped shields from Tease in his hands which he uses to attack or increase defense. *'Evolved Teez': As the number of these Teezes multiply, the strength of the advanced Teezes grows. A larger, more advanced Teez is made up of many standard ones. They retain their butterfly-like appearance and now bear a skull in the middle and their wings have a striped pattern. These are able to shoot energy beams and turn into weapons, such as shuriken blades that act as shields and close-quarter combat blades. Choose (選択 Sentaku): Tyki is able to "choose" whatever he wishes to touch or interact with. Essentially his power allows him to manipulate the laws of physics around him. This power has many practical applications. *'Solid Phasing': This allows Tyki to pass through solid matter as if it didn't exist. He uses this ability to kill many of his victims by removing their vital organs without damaging the skin, as well as avoiding damage. If he decides so he can also get through while dealing damage as shown on Madarao. He has also been seen to force Teez into his opponent's body, which subsequently eats the victim from the inside out. Tyki was also shown to cut through human limbs effortlessly. *'Fluid Walker': Tyki can choose to treat gas and liquids as solid objects which enables him to walk on the air (and thus flying) or on water. *'Refusal' (拒絶 Kyozetsu): Being able to choose for all creation as the noah of pleasure, Tyki is also capable of rejecting existing principles. while fighting Allen, Tyki created a perfect vacuum by rejecting the oxygen and ambient air pressure around them, completely removing their air supply effectively the same as outer space. Aside from suffocating his opponents, the pressure would also crush the opponents' bodies. Road noted that Tyki only uses this technique when he is serious. Awakened Noah (覚醒 Kakusei): In this form Tyki sprouts many tentacles from his body that he can use to strike down his opponents, then the tentacles wrap around him to transform him into a demonic knight-like monster made of pure Dark Matter. He somewhat resembles a Level 3 Akuma but is far more powerful. This form gives Tyki enhanced power, speed, and all around abilities as shown when he casually dealt with Allen Walker. and can also launch blasts of Dark Matter at his opponents, as well as imbue his punches with Dark Matter and create devastating shock waves upon impact. Subsequently, Tyki is able to utilize his tentacles in his base Noah form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:D.Gray-Man Category:Immortals Category:Death Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Users Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Destruction Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Berserkers Category:BFR Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Mind Users Category:Shield Users